


Polaroids can not scream

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [28]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Horror, Pictures, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max is lost ...





	Polaroids can not scream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silent Bay: A Life Is Strange horror AU idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147075) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC). 

> When EHC posted [Silent Bay: A Life Is Strange horror AU idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147075) I wanted to make a picture to this idea. At this point, I still used Blender 2.79b. Although I tried it intensely I was not able to give the fog the color and density I wanted. With Blender 2.8 it has become so much easier!  
  
I used [https://www.**mixamo**.com/#/](https://www.mixamo.com/#/) for this project.  


It is cold and dark.  
This place smells like death.  
Max finds it difficult to remember.  
She has only one thought ... **Chloe** ... she has to find her!  
So she goes on ... on and on ... into the darkness  


Max is not alone ...  


There are creatures that want to eat her!  


When the zombie turns around, Max hides right away.  


The hungry scream the zombie emits reveals to Max that she has already been discovered.  
Normally Max would run ... but she can not go without Chloe ... she has to fight!  


It takes all her courage to oppose the monster ...  
If her old camera fails, she will be eaten alive.  


She presses the trigger ...  
  
No time to breathe ... she has to find Chloe ... Max goes on ... on and on ... 


End file.
